


kagehina but like dead

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mental Instability, Milk, Murder, Murderer Tsukishima Kei, Poison, Swimming Pools, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, but they killed yama so its okay, chainsaw, he kills kagehina, how did they kill yama no clue but they did, this idea came from my sister and her friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: Tsukishima murders kagehina because my sister's friend told me to do it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinda - Relationship, Not Really
Series: random things i made at 3am [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Kudos: 7





	kagehina but like dead

It was a dark and stormy night and all was quiet... minus Tsukishima's chainsaw and Hinata's screams. Tsukishima revved his chainsaw. "W-why are you doing this?" Hinata asked his voice shaky with fear.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "You killed him!" He yelled hysterically shoving the chainsaw close to Hinata's face. "Who?" Hinata asked. "Yamaguchi Tadashi," Tsukishima said voice void of any emotions.

"Whe-" "Shut up! It's still my turn." Tsukishima laughed his eyes crazed as he revved the chainsaw one more time. He brought it over to Hinata who was trying to slowly back away. 

Before he got the chance his stomach was sliced open intestines falling out. Hinata let out a gut-wrenching scream that would probably be heard across the world. Tsukishima laughed before cutting off his head. 

It made a plop sound as it rolled into the pool.

Tsukishima kept laughing as he cut off more of Hinata's body parts. The swimming pool smelled like death and was covered in blood. After he cut off all of his body parts he threw them in the pool the blood making it a nice blood red.

"Bye-bye," Tsukishima said his voice sickeningly sweet. 

*

Tsukishima watched him from the other side of the cafeteria. Kageyama looked pale. Everyone looked pale. A body was discovered and yet they were still at school. Tsukishima smiled to himself as Kageyama got up from his seat.

Tsukishima walked over inconspicuously, grabbing a small bottle and pouring the entire thing in Kageyama's open milk before retreating back to his little corner. 

The poison had an effect after lunch during there next "class". Kageyama started coughing uncontrollably blood splattering all over his hand and desk. "Are you okay do you need some water?" The teacher asked. 

Kageyama the idiot he was shook his head and in the raspiest voice ever said. "No thank you." The teacher sent him o the nurse anyway. Tsukishima waited a bit before he asked to go to the bathroom because he knew that's where Kageyama went instead.

He was right because as he came closer he heard horrid coughs coming from the bathroom. When he walked inside he saw Kageyama bent over the toilet coughing his guts out tears running down his face. 

The water was red just like the pool.

Tsukishima decided to enjoy this death in silence the only sound being Kageyama's coughs and sobs. "Wh-why me god?" Kageyama asked. Tsukishima scoffed. This asshole wants to pretend like he's innocent and didn't murder Tsukishima's best friend.

Kageyama coughed and cried and threw up. This went on for a few more minutes before it gradually got quieter soon it was completely silent. Tsukishima stalked over to the body lifting his head. 

There was blood all over his face because it fell in the water. "Bye~" Tsukishima whispered before letting the head fall back into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> ...idrk what to say but i hope you liked it?


End file.
